How to Serve Mortals - Flowing Thoughts (House Item)
}} Book Text This book appears to be what can only be described as a cook book. It looks as if it was translated from another language. Unfortunately, most of the pages have been ripped out of the book. The title of the cookbook is "How to Serve Mortals - Flowing Thoughts." One cannot truly appreciate the taste of a mortal until they have amyg oozing from the holes in their skin. Since these furred worms come in as many flavors as the color of their pelts, it can be too easy to not appreciate the full succulence of their minds. Make sure to insinuate the chance of escape when presenting these words to them. Their apprehension marinades their amyg to the point of brain-watering piquance. The following enigmas should be presented to the ones that have big thoughts. Instructions: Present the question to the furred worm and tell them they have nine tentacle clicks to answer. At five clicks, ask the question and do not allow them to argue for more time. You should notice the taste will begin to sharpen at that point. Question - I clothe myself all in black and hide in the corner of the room. All of the braziers have been snuffed out, and you carry no torches of your own, yet you still see me. How is this possible? Answer - It is daytime. Question - A'natylan's mother has three children. One is named G'ylzanar. Another is named My'aazcriz. What is the other's name? Answer - A'natylan. Question - Who makes it, has no need of it. Who buys it, has no use for it. Who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What am I? Answer - A Coffin. Question - Two words. My answer is only two words. To keep me, you must give me. What am I? Answer - Your Word. Question - I am always hungry. I must always be fed. The finger I lick. Will soon turn red. What am I? Answer - Fire. Question - Each morning I appear to lie at your feet. All day I will follow no matter how fast you run. Yet I nearly perish in the midday sun. What am I? Answer - Your Shadow. Question - You heard me before, yet you hear me again. Then I die, until you call me again. What am I? Answer - Your Echo. Question - What do mortals love more than life, and fear more than death or mortal strife? What do the poor have, the rich require, and what contented men desire? And what does the miser spend and the spendthrift save? And what do all mortals carry to their graves? Answer - Nothing. If you find your meal answers these enigmas rather easily, just tell them they are wrong. Proceed to make motions that you are about to bring cessation to them, then give them another chance. Repeat as many times as necessary until you find the flavor of their fear just right.